


Guilt from the past

by ItzZaira



Series: The Star Sanses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Anger, Angst, Battle, Bullying, Crying, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Magic, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Sobbing, Star Sanses (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), give them a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Everyone knows them. The Star Sanses. Most love them, because of all the worlds they saved, how strong they are, or just because they're known to be the most innocent Sanses in the multiverse.Others, on the other hand, are angry and hateful, for the worlds they failed to save, the worlds they can not fix... or when a certain guardian fails to fix their happiness...Those monsters are not so different from the villagers in a certain au...OrThe Star Sanses get yelled at. A lot. A painful spot is hit when the angry monsters act like the certain villagers from his au.. the goop on his eyes twisting his vision.. mentioning a certain guardian that Dream failed to save..
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Star Sanses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Guilt from the past

**Author's Note:**

> What is this title- if anyone can find a better title- please help QwQ
> 
> So- I wasn't originally gonna make this- this started as a vent a month ago- and me, being the genius I am, saw that tomorrow it will be deleted- so even though I should be studying, I decided to make this instead UwU
> 
> Am I the only one who loves the Star Sanses so much? They're beaaaans.

_1 hour Earlier_

For a while, none of the Dark Sanses had attacked the au's. Which was good. That meant Dream, Ink, and even Blueberry could get a small break. Blue could spend time with his brother in Underswap more, Ink could _finally_ stop creating for a bit to replace all the au's that were lost, and since no au's were destroyed, major misery didn't spread, so Dream could go a bit slower with spreading positivity. Which was a huge relief, as the guardian didn't eat or sleep a lot, which was why his magic was not as strong as it should be. From being busy all the time in the _negative_ au's, Dream had no time to recharge either.

This was one of those rare moments that they could relax. Ink had insisted on Dream visiting Heaventale, known for its positivity and happiness, a place where Dream could recharge.

"But- what if Error attacks?" Dream asked, worried. "I won't be able to know if the he returns.."

"If he destroys an au, negativity will spread, won't it?" Ink asked. "You might feel is slower, and besides, you should take a break, you look like the walking dead."

"So do you."

"Thank you."

...

Both skeletons giggled, a childish side of them that no one besides the Star Sanses knew about. They couldn't help it really. Sure, both Ink and Dream were thousands of years old, yes, but Dream got stuck in stone as a child, and Ink, having been locked in the anti-void, never got to grow up. Not to mention, that if you put their age into mortal years, they would have the age of a child or early teen. And the fact that Blueberry _actually was_ in his teenage years.

Ink smiled kindly at the guardian. "You just rest in Heaventale, Dream, I'll be fine. I'm gonna draw! For fun!" Ink's eyelights sparkled. Most of the time, he was uninspired by reasons he refused to tell anyone, au's he created often being suffering ones, Ink sometimes did _not_ enjoy creating. But he had to. When was the last time he had just doodled a butterfly because he was bored? 

Welp, now. Might aswel recharge when having fun.

At Ink's excited face, Dream sighed in defeat, and smiled. "Alright.. but don't you dare not to call me if anything happens!"

"No promises." Ink commented, chuckling awkwardly to himself. He did have the memory of a goldfish.... 

Dream was stern, crossing his arms. "Ink."

"Dream." Ink looked him in the eyesockets.

"I'm serious."

"Hi serious, I'm Ink."

Dream snorted at the joke as Ink burst into laughter. It was nice seeing Ink carefree, even though Dream had found it weird at first to not feel any sort of aura from the creator when he was happy. But he got used to it. 

"Okay, okay." Ink chuckled. "I'll let you know when glitchy decides to surprise us with a visit.~"

Dream giggled. "Thank you!" Ink smiled in return.

Dream opened a bright, golden portal, turning back to wave at Ink. "Bye!!!"

"Bye! Have fun!"

"I will! You too!"

And the guardian was gone.

* * *

_20 minutes earlier_

Dream had found the hotel the Sans of the au worked in, and he had been kind enough to allow Dream to relax in the waiting area as the guardian just sat in silence. He even offered to bring the guardian some food, but Dream had declined the offer. He didn't need food. Not now, atleast.

Yes, he felt so much better than he had just days ago! His magic felt so strong now!

Dream smiled to himself as his hands lit up gold with ease, magic stabilized. He would try to test his arrows, too, but, he didn't want to disturb the pacifist timeline he was in. So the arrows didn't appear.

Well, that was until Dream's break had been disturbed, flinching once he felt a familiar pain in his soul, one he knew too well. Positivity was being destroyed. That meant Nightmare.. 

Dream got up in a second, trying to feel which au was being attacked, finding that it was a copy of Underfell. The guardian wondered if she should get Ink, but, Ink had been so excited about having free time.. and it wasn't like an au was being destroyed or anything.. if it was, Ink would feel it, and would be there.

Yeah.. emotions were his job, not Ink's. He deserved a break.

Having made up his mind, Dream created another portal, and jumped through.

* * *

_Present time_

Screams were heard everywhere, some of anger, but most of fear. The monsters who didn't fear the guardian, were foolish enough to try and attack the dark skeleton, all without succes, leading to their doom. The king of negativity, known as Nightmare, laughed. The screams of this world was like music to his non-existing ears.

Three more monsters were stabbed, two of the dogs and the Undyne of this world. Nightmare could see her eyes shine red, Determination. Nightmare rolled his single eye as his tentacles stabbed her again. And again. And again.

He wasn't planning on destroying the world. No, Error would do that later, once the au was empty. It was easier to destroy an empty world, not like anyone would miss it. There were so many copies of this world, so, who cared really? It only made Error's job harder.

Nightmare frowned, before smiling again, feeling fueled with how much negativity there was around. For once, he was alone, no gang to back him up, not even Error. Although it felt a little strange to be on a solo mission again after so long, he didn't really mind. He had to. The reason the Dark Sanses had stopped spreading destruction was because they had been dropped into Gastale after a fight, an au with poisonous gasses everywhere. They had been lucky- it was an au where the gas wasn't that bad, couldn't even kill, but it had left the most vulnerables out of them sick, which turned out to be their youngest, Fresh and Cross, and one of the older ones, Horror. So ofcourse, ~~like any good family would~~ they had stayed to try and take care of them. Ofcourse, Nightmare had to spread negativity at some point, to stay strong and to recharge, so he left at some point. Although Killer, Dust or Error had wanted to join him, Nightmare told them to stay back, to take care of the other three, Error could finish off the au later. 

Nightmare flinched as he felt a pure positive portal being opened, before an aura, just as positive, entered the au. Nightmare frowned. Why Dream.. couldn't Ink have come..? Nightmare did _not_ want to fight Dream. Not at all. Not because he felt weak or because Dream was strong, ~~but~~ ~~because he cared about Dream~~ he just simply didn't feel like fighting his twin.

Sighing, his tentacles sharpened, noticing one of the bunnies nearby, hidden, hugging two childeren close to their chest. 

Perfect.

Nightmare smirked, before firing a bunch of bones towards them. The bunny yelped, turning around to use herself as a shield, hiding the childeren away.

The attacks never hit their target.

The bunny peeked hesitantly to see what was happening, eyes going wide once seeing a skeleton that looked like Sans in front of them, a golden shield having surrounded themself. Dream turned his head, looking at the bunny as he created an opening in the shield in front of them. "Please, run."

The bunny smiled thankfully, grabbed their kids, and left. Dream dropped the shield. 

Nightmare looked up when he felt his attacks being destroyed. Oh.

He scoffed. "Do you always have to ruin the fun?" 

Dream said nothing. He felt pain by just looking at his brother.

_Please just leave... I don't want to fight you.._

Dream didn't dare say that out loud. 

"No reaction?" Nightmare looked up. Dream still didn't say a word.

"Oh well.." Nightmare sighed. Dream was no fun..

He snapped his fingers, firing a bunch of bones at his twin, with Dream creating a shield to protect himself.

The fight started like that.

~~~

Nightmare turned again into a puddle of goo as who knew how many arrows were fired at him once again. Dream panted, but was on his guard, bow and arrow ready to fire. It was annoying, Nightmare kept dodging.

~~He was glad.~~

He kept looking around, but Nightmare was no where to be seen. Dream couldn't feel any spread of negativity either, nor did he hear anyone screaming. Did Nightmare flee? Dream hoped he did. But, knowing Nightmare, he probably didn't.

However, when five minutes passed, Dream gave up, his bow and arrow turning into a staff, he started to look around. That was... not too much damage. But... the civilians would probably need heali-

Dream yelped as suddenly, he got hit in the face by a tentacle, falling onto the ground, goop covering his eyes mostly. He tried blinking, but he couldn't see anything. Was that magic he felt?

Dream didn't see the tentacle that grabbed him around his stomach, lifting him into the air. Nightmare frowned, staring at his twin, who quickly adapted by closing his eyes, reaching for his staff- but that had fallen on the ground. The staff disappeared, being summoned into his hands again, he stabbed the tentacle holding him. He ignored the stab he felt in his heart as he fell again, Nightmare hissed at the positivity he had been stabbed with. Dang it.

Dream couldn't see anything, he just felt a strange magic around him, that somehow felt familiar. He wiped his eyesockets with his hands, but he couldn't see anything, so he got up, using the staff as balance. 

Nightmare looked around quickly, before looking at himself. He felt strong enough. Yeah, he could defeat Dream easily. But he needed to go back before Dream stabbed him with that thing again, he had recharged enough. Besides, the gang needed him back.

As quickly as he could, a tentacle quickly slammed Dream flying into one of the houses. Taking his chance, he created a portal, and left.

**Nightmare!Sans escaped...**

Dream could already feel that his twin had left, so instead of getting up, he collapsed onto the ground, on his back. So much for a break..

he groaned, blinking. He could finally see again. Good. But he still felt that magic around.. perhaps it was just the lack of positivity.

Using his staff to balance himself, Dream got up, looking around the au. Multible monsters started coming out of hiding, some very slow, others running towards the middle, searching for their loved ones. There was a lot of dust surounding the area.

But Ink could reset the world in no time, since there was no major damage. Heck, there was no damage on the au, the Frisk could reset this world themselfs. 

Ignoring any injury the guardian had on his body, Dream jumped of, landing on the ground, looking around to see if there was anyone he could heal. He would get Ink later, as since the au wasn't being destroyed, Ink didn't know what was happening here. So Dream would try first, then get the artist.

However, before Dream could do anything, one of the angry monsters stormed up to him in pure rage. "YOU!"

_Here we go again..._

Dream whined to himself. He did _not_ feel like getting yelled at today. It happened anyway.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING GLITCHES DO TO OUR HOME?!"

"hey!" One of the other monsters yelled before they could continue. "He tried his best to help us! I'm sure he can fix it-"

"Can he bring monsters back from the death?!"

"How will these houses be rebuilt... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US SOONER?!"

 _"You're welcome..."_ Dream sighed sadly, his head starting to hurt. Ugh..

Still, he took a deep breath. "Don't worry." He said gently. "As soon as I get my friend here-"

"OH HELL NO!" One of the monsters yelled. "YOU ARE NOT BRINGING ANY MORE.. _PSYCHOPATHS_ HERE!"

"Dogamy!" The Dogaresa yelled, staring at Dream, silently apologizing. Dream sighed, grabbing his head. Why.. did the au.. was it getting darker or was that just him? 

No.. he wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but why were their voices changing? He didn't get messed up that bad didn't he?

"What?! Its true!" One of the monsters backed Dogamy up. "He let _that monster_ kill and hurt everyone around here and expect us to just.. live with it?!"

That monster...

**_"Don't you see?! That monster has corrupted you with his evil spells!"_ **

Dream recognized that sentence immediately, shaking his skull. Not now.. he didn't need this now..

"Just let him talk!" One of the bunnies tried. "I am sure he can fix every-"

"He wouldn't have needed to fix anything if he did his job right!" 

**_~~"Isn't it your job to keep us happy?!"~~ _ **

"As if you could battle _that monster._ " One of the other monsters yelled. "He tried his best, I'm sure he can fix it!" 

"How can this be fixed?! Almost everyone is dead!" One of the monsters pointed out. "Everything is destroyed! The guards are out! He failed to save us, its as simple as that!"

Dream was frozen completely, eyelights gone, silently listening, but not listening at the same time.

 ~~**_You_ ** ~~ **_he failed to save ~~that guardian~~ us, its as simple as that!_ **

Was he hearing that right? Dream looked up, not sure if he was hearing correctly. The monsters were yelling at each other, most complaining about how Dream was too late to help them, a couple others trying to defend said guardian.

"Just stop!" One of the monsters yelled at one of the dogs. "If he wasn't here, we all would be dead by now! Muffet don't give that look we all know its true!"

The spider rolled her eyes. " _Sans_ would have done a better job at protecting this place then that fool could."

"...now that I think about it.. he does look like Sans-"

"Whats the point?!" Another monster yelled. "He can't bring back the death, can he?!" They scoffed. "I bet it doesn't even bother him- knowing how much people are dying."

Dream flinched harsly at that statement, getting flashbacks to the first and most important person he failed to save. Still, he tried to defend himself. "I-I-"

"Oh shut it, guardian!"

**_"Oh shut it, guardian!" One of the villagers yelled at ~~his twin~~ , another kicking him in his stomach as ~~Nightmare~~ finally passed out. Dream had seen enough. "LET HIM GO!"_ **

Dream's eyelights shrunk as he took a step back, eyelight shaking. The monster scowled. "See what I mean?! How can this pathetic monster protect anyone!?"

**_"See, Kate?!" One of the villagers whispered, not noticing the skeleton standing near them. The human kept trying to make panicked signs to warn their friend, but the villager didn't notice. "That pathetic monster brainwashed Dream, for sure! Why do you think that he is on his side?!"_ **

"He just saved our lifes, for goodness sake!" One of the bunnies yelled, looking ready to kill. "Our so called "royal guard" couldn't even leave a scratch!"

"Atleast we didn't destroy the houses!"

**_~~You destroyed the tree.~~ _ **

**_~~You couldn't protect mom.~~ _ **

**_~~You couldn't protect Nightmare.~~ _ **

"Will all of you STOP SHOUTING?!" Came suddenly the voice of the Frisk, which got everyone's attention. They pointed at the small skeleton, who was obviously trying his best not to panic. His eyelights were gone, he wasn't moving an inch, he couldn't breathe-

"He obviously did us a big favor, you birdbrains!" The Flowey appeared from behin the Frisk's arm, frowning. "Every single one of you would be dead if he didn't save us!"

"Oh yes, and he is _so good_ at that!" The monster snapped, making Flowey shrink. The angry monster turned to Dream. "Yeah, thank you _so fucking much_ for saving 3 out of 100 people and destroying our homes!" The monster said cheerfully. Deciding that he had enough, the Grillby of the au fired fire at them.

"OH YOU DID JUST FUCKING NOT-"

"Oh I did." The fire monster crossed his arms, looking calm. The Muffet joined him. "Very typical of you, defending the weak."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." 

More and more monsters started to join the argument, getting angrier, angrier, angrier.. while the Frisk had tried to keep an eye on Dream, at some point they had to rush into the crowd, to prevent any monsters from killing each other.

Not like looking after Dream would do much. He was no longer in the au. He couldn't hear what was said, he knew there was yelling, but he heard completely different things, unable to move.

_~~You failed Nightmare.~~ _

_~~You failed mom.~~ _

_~~"Why couldn't you save me....?"~~ _

He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear. Breathing was hard. All he heard were the voices ~~of the past~~ in his head screaming at him, reminding him off all the times he failed to save Nightmare. All he could see was the au he used to live in, those familiar faces that belonged to the villagers staring hatefully at his twin. 

* * *

**Doodle Sphere**

"I win!" Ink cheered loudly, snorting as Blue- Underswap!Sans, collapsed backwards, paper and crayons all forgotten on the floor. The shorter skeleton groaned. "BUT INK- YOU ARE THE GOD OF CREATION, HOW IS THIS FAIR?"

Ink giggled. "It helps me recharge!" Thats what they had been trying to do. Blueberry had surprised Ink with a visit- which Ink had absolutely loved, like he always did. As many au's as there were, the Doodle Sphere got lonely.

After explaining Dream was relaxing in Heaventale, Blue had offered to help Ink get the creative energy he needed.

And _boy_ did he regret that.

They had been playing a drawing game, you pulled out a random card, and whatever was written on the card, both of them had to draw. Blue could draw a bit, sure, but come on- Ink is an artist- heck, his magic is based of off creativity. This wasn't exactly fair.

...

Alright, Blue was not annoyed in the slightest. Ink seemed happy and feeling better, that was all that mattered.

.....maybe he was a _tiny_ bit annoyed.

Ink just chuckled as he pulled out another card. "..a plane!"

Blue sat up, grabbing a paper and some crayons. "...I WOULD SAY GOODLUCK, BUT YOU DON'T NEED IT."

Ink snorted, laughs escaping his small frame. He grabbed a paper and some pencils too. Starting to quickly draw some lines.

After 7 minutes, Ink smiled. "Done!"

Blue was nowhere near done. He looked up. "HOW DO YOU FINISH SO FAST?!"

"Some au's need to be finished fast.." Ink laughed awkwardly, not wanting to talk about the strings. "And- I fully skipped shading, or details."

Blue frowned. "...THATS VERY UNLIKE YOU.."

Ink chuckled. "I got excited about this idea. I will make a detailed drawing after." Ink turned the page around, revealing four different planes. One under water, one on fire, one on the ground, and one in the air. Blue looked confused. "UHM... INK?"

Ink smirked. "Waterplane.." he pointed at the plane under water. "Earthplane.." he pointed at the one on the ground. "Fireplane.." the one on fire. "Airplane.."

Blue froze. "YOU DID JUST NOT-"

"Long ago, the four planes lived in harmony.. but then everything changed, when the fireplanes attacked.."

Blueberry burst out laughing, paper forgotten on the floor. Ink snorted, covering his mouth to laugh as he placed his mini comic on the floor. "I ain't called the god of creation for nothing.~"

"I-I KNOW THAT, INK!" Blue laughed, closing his eyesockets. 

After they were done laughing, both skeletons took a moment to breathe- just because they were skeletons, didn't mean they did not need any air. They were skeleton monsters, not the remains of a human- Ink smiled excitedly, already feeling so much better. "Wanna play another game?"

Yeah, Blue couldn't say no. He was about to answer, when the sound of a portal opening got their attention. Both looked up at the guardian of positivity, who was walking way too slow, legs shaking like crazy. He was using his staff to keep balance, which was concerning. His usual life and energy was gone, just looking at the ground. Even if they couldn't see his eyes, they could tell his eyelights were either dim or completely gone, even his aura was dimmer. 

It was hard not to notice the fact Dream had the tiniest bit of blood on his clothes, black goop stuck on his crown and cape. Nightmare.

Both Sanses froze, game forgotten on the ground, already running towards their friend. "Dream?" Blue had already softened his voice, not liking the way the guardian looked. Ink was already checking the codes of Heaventale- but that au was fine. He scanned all the other au's within a second- finding out a copy of Underfell had been attacked. His eyelights turned into a white dot and blue teardrop. Oh no.. how could he not have noticed?!

"Dream...?" Blue tried again softly, not touching him just yet, even though he could see Dream had trouble keeping balance. Once looking closer, he didn't like the heavy breathing. Or the golden tears in his eyesockets. "Did Nightmare attack...?"

Dream shook his skull, trying to answer, but a sob escaped him instead. "I-I'm sorry- I-I-" his staff twisted, he collapsed onto the shorter skeleton, who was quick to catch him.

"H-hey! Easy there.." Blue mumbled, lowering them both onto the ground. Ink noticed, quickly running over. A worried frown on his face. The guardian hadn't let go of Blue's shoulders, he was just a whimpering mess, shaking a lot, eyesockets closed tightly. Ink very, very slowely reached out as he kneeled down, very gently resting his hand on the guardian's shoulder. Said guardian flinched, looking up at the creator with empty sockets. Ink just sighed gently. "Hey, buddy.. easy there.. try to breathe.."

Ink took in a very deep breath, holding his breath. Dream watched him for a second before he nodded, making an attempt at doing as Ink did. Once Dream managed to take a shaky breath, Ink slowely let out, Dream doing the same. Ink smiled. "Good... repeat that.."

Dream chocked on his breath but nodded, repeating the action. After a couple more times, he let go of Blue's shoulders, curling up on the floor, not saying a word. Both Star Sanses looked worried, Blue slowely let go of Dream. "....did they get angry?"

...

Dream nodded with a slight hiccup. "I-I.. I don't know... w-what happened.. their.. their voices and f-faces.. s-started to c-change.. I.. I.." 

"Take your time..." Blue shushed gently, holding out his hand, which Dream took thankfully.

"I.. I w-was in.. in.. m-my au a-again.. I saw t-them again.. N-Nighty was hurt.. and.. and.." he chocked on a sob, "I.. I couldn't.. I couldn't.. h-help.. I-I.."

"Oh, Dream..." Blue frowned worriedly, pain in his eyes. Ink looked at the goop on his body and frowned. But then he looked softly at Dream. "...do you want a hug?"

Dream nodded quickly, Ink very gently pulled him into a hug, holding him close. He wasn't that good at physical contact. But Dream still appreciated it as he hugged him back, burying his head into his friends scarf. Ink noticed Blue looking at them, wondering if he should try to comfort his friend or give them their space, but Ink grabbed him by his arm, pulling him into the hug. "You are just as much a Star Sans as we are, thank you very much." 

Blue chuckled slightly, hugging them both, gently rubbing Dream's back in soothing circles, both just letting him get it all out.

After a couple minutes, the guardian's sobs had died down, all were just hugging each other in silence. Ink was the first to speak. "...do you feel better?"

Dream thought for a second, before he nodded, sniffeling as moved his head to look at his friends again. "...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Blue said gently, pulling away to gently grab his hands. "You shouldn't feel sorry about being sad or missing someone, Dream. Thats normal."

"But I'm supposed to be the guardian of positivity!" Dream cried out, feeling tears appear in his eyes again. "How am I supposed to do my job if I-"

"Stop." Ink interrupted him before Dream could continue, giving him a look. Using his scarf, he gently wiped his friends tears away. "First off all- just because you are the guardian of positivity doesn't mean you have to be positive all the time. Understand?"

Dream gave him a sad look. "B-But.." he seemed hesitant. If he had been happier, he could save more people.. maybe he could have helped Nightmare..

"I'm serious, Dream." Ink said sternly. "You don't see me creating all the time too, do you?"

Dream gave him a look. "You would be creating all the time if Blue didn't force you to take breaks."

"Obviously- you both are too stuborn!" Blue scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're lucky you have me to make sure you _actually_ take care of yourselfs."

"Whatever, mom." 

...

Blue just laughed, Ink snorted, Dream was chuckling softly. Well.. both the god and guardian knew that the only reason they actually took a tiny bit of time to take care of themselfs was Blueberry.

But come on! They didn't need actual rest or food! 

....okay, they did at some point.. but Dream could live without rest or food for months! Its not like they actually needed rest or food, it was more like their magic would give up on them at some point.

Blue sighed, turning serious again, looking Dream in the eyes. "But seriously.. Dream, its okay to feel bad. If we go by your logic- Ink should be creating all the time. Or Nightmare! Nightmare should be sad and miserable all the time if what you said it true. Is that true?" Blue asked very carefully. 

Dream actually took a second to think about that. No... he wanted his twin to be as happy as possible... just because he represented negativity didn't mean he was bad or should be sad...

...

"....no..." Dream sighed, smiling the tiniest bit. "He doesn't have to be.."

"Then you don't have to be either." Ink said, smiling gently at him. Dream looked at them both for a second, before smiling, hugging them again, both skeletons were quick to hug him back.

"...Dream?" Blue asked hesitantly after a while. Dream hummed, showing that he was listening.

"You know that what happened with Nightmare was not your fault, right?"

...

Dream nodded silently, even though he felt like it was his fault, he.. he could atleast try..

Blue smiled, hugging him more gentle. "Good.." 

They sat there hugging for a while, before Blue broke the silence. "So.. since you both are supposed to be taking breaks anyway.. how about a sleepover!?" He smiled brightly, his excitment making Ink get happy himself, one eye flashing into a yellow star, the other into a blue square.

"Oh, that will be so much fun!"

Dream, feeling better after his friends help, smiled, although he was the calmer one, his eyelights still turned into stars. "Thats a great idea, Blue!"

Blueberry's eyes changed to stars to, he squealed happily. "Just give me a second to let Papyrus know!"

"Or we could have the sleepover in your au?" Ink asked. "The safe au isn't finished yet, and the Doodle Sphere is kinda lonely.." he laughed awkwardly.

Blue smiled, putting his phone away again. "Ofcourse! I'm sure Alphys would love to see you again! Not so sure about my brother though.." Blue chuckled nervously. Yeah.. Papyrus, although knew that Ink wasn't bad.... ehh.. lets just say... Ink accidently drove him crazy during their first meeting... and now said brother didn't like the creator that much.

The small skeleton chuckled again. "I can talk with my brother, not like he would actually mind!" Blueberry got up, holding out his hand. Dream took it thankfully, getting up. Ink smiled, getting up himself, taking his paintbrush, before creating a portal to Underswap. "You guys go- I'll join later. I should restore Underfell first.. hehe..." Ink laughed awkwardly. The people from Underfell wouldn't be too happy to see him... oh well. He needed to inform Core about this anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a theory- that if you get any of Nightmare's goop on your eyes, ears, face or chest/soul, that you will see one of your worst fears or traumatic expierence, depending on how much goop you got on you and where. 
> 
> So, Dream didn't get that much goop on him, and he got it on his eyes. So he more saw a random bad memory from his childhood, the way he found out about the abuse of the villagers.
> 
> I love the Star Sanses so much- even though everyone seems to hate them? Oh well-
> 
> This won't make much sense- I know- I'm sorry for that, this was kinda rushed QwQ
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
